The present invention relates to a novel decorative key ring and a method for making the same.
A conventional key ring usually comprises a ring having approximately two convolutions closely held together by the natural resiliency of the metal forming the ring. Keys are held in the key ring by inserting one of the free ends of the convolutions into the conventional aperture of the key and moving the key relative to the ring until the other free end of the convolutions is passed through the key aperture whereby the key is maintained within the ring.
It is also conventional to provide the key ring with an attachment which is decorative and often serves the function of identifying the owner or the purpose for the key, by way of initials or other indicia. Such attachments, however, are rarely attractive or durable primarily because the cost of conventionally making such attachments attractive and durable is too great in relation to the overall realistic value of a key ring. The most attractive way of providing decorative material to such attachment is by way of embroidery and the cost of doing so in a conventional key ring attachment is so great as to substantially preclude use of such embroidered designs.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a decorative attachment for a key ring provided with an embroidered design in an economical manner not previously known in the prior art.